HoN christmas story
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: this was supose to be submited on christmas daybut i decided to get it out of the way. anyways its mostly christmas party with the HoN crew enjoy or what ever. Rated T for languge


_A/N so ya I wrote a stor for Christmas with the house of night so ya this was a random Idea so just go with it. If you are a christian of any kind fuck off this has nothing to do with the bible or anything like that._

**"whats all is?" Kalona looked around "Christmas decorations" Zoey said smiling "whats Christmas?" he asked and Zoey looked up from a box of tangled ornaments "well christmas is the time of the year for friends and family to get together. They exchange gifts and stuff." She said and he looked at her "ok so what is this stuff?" he picked up some of the tangled lights and she giggled "decorations, Darius should be back with the tree soon. Could you help decorate it?" "sure" he said and sat down next to her. "hey ya'll Darius is here" Stevie Rae came in saying "ok thanks" kalona grabbed some lights out and started working on untying them. "hey can you work on this I am gonna go help them get the tree inside." She said "ok" she walked out the door to help Darius. He looked down at the box "this might take a while." He said sighing and got back to work.**

**5 minutes later ._.**

**"hey Kalona how is it…" "help me! GET ME DOWN!" she looked up "What the hell, that's not what I told you to do!" he panicked "just get me down!" "hey Z whats going….on?" Stevie Rae walked in d looked up "FOR FUCKS SAKE SOMEONE JUST GET ME DOWN!" he yelled "how did this happen?" Zoey looked up at him "it's a long story." "I was only gone five freaken minutes!" "some on help?" he looked down "Stark!" she yelled and Kalona watched the warrior come in the room "what the hell?" "can u shoot him down?" she asked "I guess, but can I shoot him in the stumich?" "no!" he frowned "fine" he took an arrow out and let it loose. It cut the garland and he fell to the floor. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" "are you ok?" Zoey ran over and helped him up "no" he was bleeding from his nose "Kalona….." she whispered "yes my love?" "he looked her in the eyes. She handed m a tissue "you're bleeding" he smiled "we should get o decorating." She said and he nodded. Darius pulled the tree in the door and looked at them "ok are we ready?" he asked "ya" they put the tree up "Kalona can you help me get the star on top?" he nodded and put it up there and Zoey smiled. "I love you" he said "I love you too." She smiled and they finish decorating. **

** "this was so hard" Kalona laid down on he floor "ya, but it is done. Finally done, what would you like to do now?" he smiled "well there are a few…." He smiled "oh I get it" he laughed and picked her up. They made it to her room. He threw her on the bed, "Kalona" she said "yes my love?" he kissed her neck. "I love you!"**

**Stark looked around the store, what could he get for Thanatos as a present. He sighed "hello there" he turned his head and saw a girl "hi" "whats a cutie like you doing here?" **_'great another girl trying to get my fucking attiontion!' _** "listen, I know you're hitting on me. I am here to get a gift for my girl friend so leave me alone." He walked off and sighed "may I help you sir?" he looked up "yes I am looking for a gif for my girl friend. What would you sugest?" the man nodded "hmmmm, maybe what is it she likes?" the sales clerk asked "well she likes dark colors, choker necklaces, and ghosts." He said and the man looked at him "ok then, lets look around" he said they started walking.**

**Dragon walked around, "I am so happy we get this chance Dragon. A Christmas together, I love you so much." He turned his head to looked into Anastasia's eyes "me too." They smiled at each other and they kissed " what do you think Zoey is planning?" Dragon asked "who knows, it must be fun though." Anastasia giggled and Dragon smiled "I cant wait to see." She said and stood up. Dragon laughed with her, they were going to have a relaxing Christmas. No deaths this year or anything. "oh Dragon I am so happy we finaly get to be together like this." She said "me too" they kissed again and he smiled into her eyes. "lets go Dragon. The party will be starting soon."they rushed down to the large ball room. Tables and chairs where set up all over and a large tree was in the middle. **

**Zoey smiled "looks great" she whisopered and Kalona smiled "ya" Dragon came over "hey nice job." They looked around at the decroations and they smiled. "you did a great job." Zoey looked at Darius and he smiled "thanks for getting the tree." She said and Kalona kissed her. "hey ya'll I got the karaoke machine set up." Stevie rae and they looked at her "thanks" they walked over and they got drinks. "so who wants to sing first?" Zoey asked and Kalona smiled "isay Zoey should go first." Kalona said and smiled "ya sing Z" Zoey looked around and Kalona smiled more "go on sing" he said "fine." Zoey got up on the stage and went throughthe lyrics, she found one and pressed play: "Is it true what they say?**

**Are we too blind to find the way?**

**Fear of the unknown**

**Clouds our hearts today.**

**Come into my world,**

**See through my eyes.**

**Try to understand,**

**Don't want to lose what we have.**

**Kalona sat the smiling as he listen to her voice and hclosed his eyes. She went on singing:**

**We've been dreaming**

**But who can deny?**

**It's the best way of living**

**Between the truth and the lies.**

**[Chorus:]**

**See who I am,**

**Break through the surface.**

**Reach for my hand,**

**Let's show them that we can**

**Free your mind and find the way.**

**The world is in our hands,**

**This is not the end.**

**Fear is withering the soul**

**At the point of no return.**

**We must be the change we wish to see.**

**I'll come into your world,**

**See through your eyes.**

**I'll try to understand,**

**Before we lose what we have.**

**We just can't stop believing**

**Because we have to try.**

**We can rise above the truth and their lies.**

**[Chorus x2]**

**See who I am,**

**Break through the surface.**

**Reach for my hand,**

**Let's show them that we can**

**Free your mind and find the way.**

**The world is in our hands.**

**This is not the end.**

**I hear their silence**

**Preaching my blame.**

**Will our strength remain**

**If their power reigns?**

**[Chorus x2]**

**See who I am,**

**Break through the surface.**

**Reach for my hand,**

**Let's show them that we can**

**Free your mind and find the way.**

**The world is in our hands.**

**This is not the end."**

**She finished and her friends clapped "who's next?" she asked and Stark walked up to the stage and took the microphone from her. He went through the mechian himself and selected a song "Dashing through the snow**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**O'er the fields we go**

**Laughing all the way**

**Bells on bob tails ring**

**Making spirits bright**

**What fun it is to laugh and sing**

**A sleighing song tonight**

**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**A day or two ago**

**I thought I'd take a ride**

**And soon Miss Fanny Bright**

**Was seated by my side**

**The horse was lean and lank**

**Misfortune seemed his lot**

**We got into a drifted bank**

**And then we got upsot**

**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh yeah**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh."**

**A/N THE END!**

**God this probly sucks oh well if anyone wants to rewrite or continue it feel free just let people know I own the original and what ever see ya. And also merry freaken christmas enjoy ur pagan holiday... -_-'**


End file.
